Captains Chair
by BEN-Beyond the Elusive Nomads
Summary: PWP. The Doctor and Rose get cozy after another crazy adventure in the TARDIS. Formerly 'What Is'


**[Boom Town]**

-

The moment Jacks feet hit the grated floor of the TARDIS the door slammed shut behind him, the 'vwoop' of the TARDIS dematerializing filling the room. Jack was panting heavily and leaned foreword, bracing himself on his knees and fighting back laughter. As the sound of the TARDIS faded, Rose glanced between the Doctor and Jack from her position in the captains chair, took in their expressions, and promptly burst out into peals of laughter.

"I can't believe it!" Rose gasped out as she clutched her sides, "That was _amazin'_!"

"We have got to do that more often," Jack managed to get out as he straightened with a sigh, "Oh god, I need a drink." The Doctor chuckled as he leaned against the consol, watching them. Rose kept laughing, but her mind was elsewhere. She was painfully aware of the pain in the Doctors blue eyes, the detached glisten that almost always swallowed him whole whenever she was laughing with Jack. She snapped her attention back to Jack as he stretched, popped his back, and headed off towards the kitchen.

"I'll be back in a sec," he said, "…maybe," Rose waved him off and he quickly disappeared into the depths of the TARDIS. She flipped her attention back to the Doctor, who hadn't moved but had his eyes trained on her. She couldn't see anything any more, his eyes were guarded. She bit down on her lip slightly and waited for a tense moment.

The Doctor turned away quickly and began fiddling with the controls.

"So, where do you want to go?" he asked quickly, "The whole of time and space is at you command!" He didn't even glance at her and waited, his hand raised to the screen patiently as he awaited her answer. Rose released her hold on her lip and sighed as she leaned back into the chair.

"No where right now," she responded, watching closely as the Doctor dropped his hand to his side, but kept his back to her. "Wh-"

"Jacks a nice guy," the Doctor said suddenly, walking around the TARDIS but still kept from looking at her. Rose furrowed her eyebrows slightly and felt her head unconsciously tilt to the side in confusion.

"Yeah, guess he is," she responded slowly, "Where'd that come from?" The Doctor shrugged and kept fiddling with the TARDIS even though they were still floating in the time vortex. Her mind pieced it together suddenly and she let out a sudden bark of laughter, "I don't like him like that! He's just a good friend. I mean, I-," she snapped her jaw shut, and that seemed to get the Doctors attention. He faced her and slowly circled back around the consol until he was directly in front of her.

"You, what?" he asked, his eyebrow arching dramatically. It wasn't a facial expression he used often, and Rose was unused to it. She bit down on her lip again and shook her head.

"Nothin'," she murmured, letting her fingers toy with the hem of her shirt, "It's nothin' important. I wasn't gonna say anythin'."

"It didn't sound like it," he said, lowering his brow, "What was it?"

"Nothin', alright?" Rose snapped. She felt guilt fill her as the Doctor recoiled slightly and turned his back to her, fiddling again with the TARDISes controls, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap or anythin'."

"No, it's fine," he responded, turning and putting on his cheery mask, "Perfectly fine, I was just curious. You know, curiosity killed the cat and all that…hey that rhy-,"

"Stop it!" Rose said sharply, effectively shutting his mouth. She stared at him in confusion, her brows pressing down over her eyes, "Why do you do this?"

"Do what?" he asked innocently, crossing his arms and leaning against the controls, "use popular proverbs? I didn't think it was that annoying."

"No, not that," Rose responded with a slow shake of her head, "You keep your emotions bottled up inside of you! Before you know it it's going to snap and you're going to have a major melt down!"

"I'm fine," the Doctor said. All pretense of humor vanished from his face and was replaced with that cold fury that struck fear in the hearts of the darkest of creatures. But it didn't affect Rose. It just made her try harder. She pushed herself off of the chair and stood, staring him straight in the eye.

"Have you ever put dry eyes in a 2 liter plastic bottle?" she asked. He looked confused for a moment.

"What does that-,"

"It explodes," she said, interrupting him again, "the plastic expands and explodes, leavin' nothin' left. That's what's goin' to happen." The Doctor rolled his eyes dismissively.

"I'm no plastic bottle," he said in an equally dismissive tone. Rose took two steps towards him and poked him angrily in the chest.

"You may be a Time Lord, you may not be human, but you still have emotions," she hissed, "I've traveled with you long enough to know that. Forget superior physiology and all that jazz, you still have humanish emotions and a humanish thought process. I've been around people who would do this, bottle up everything, hell, I did that! It doesn't end well."

"I'm fine," the Doctor ground out through clenched teeth. Rose stared at him sadly, taking in everything about his face, his expression.

"You're goin' to get hurt," she whispered softly before she regained some of her former passion, "and I don't want that! You're one of the best things that's happened in my life in such a long time, and I might know you better then you may think. When you're happy, it so obvious, and then your smile infects everyone around you. They can't help but smile back!" The Doctor opened his mouth to ask where this was going, but she cut him off before any such thing could happen.

"But it goes the same for when you're sad, or when you're angry," she continued, "and if you keep it all bottled up then it'll just get worse." She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, "Look, I'm not askin' you to pour out your soul. I'm not askin' you to tell me everything about you, because frankly, I don't want to know everythin'. Everythin' doesn't matter. What I want to know is what I can do to help you. Just talk about whatever is buggin' you."

"My planet burned," he said slowly, as if she was stupid, "you wouldn't be able to understand." Rose's gaze hardened slightly.

"If you don't remember, I did see my planet burn," she said in an equally slow voice, "Remember? Year 5 billion, the sun expands and the earth is destroyed? Yes, my planet may still be here, and I can still go back to it, but I saw it burn. For a moment, I didn't _have _a planet. I may not be able to relate to everythin', but I can listen. Sometimes that's all you need."

The Doctor just stared at her intently, his eyes flickering over her face and taking her in, everything from the small crease between her brows and the slight downturn to her lips. She sighed and her shoulders slumped in a defeated manner before she pressed the heels of her hand into her eyes, "I'm just tryin' to help. I don't like seein' you so…depressed, so upset." The Doctor sighed and stuffed his hands deep into his pockets. He didn't know how to respond, for once. Rose dropped her hands to the side and met his gaze again, silently begging him to speak.

"Oi, you have some unopened wine in the fridge," Jack said as he entered the room, two bottles under his arm and a third in his hand that he observed with interest. He noticed the awkward silence and looked up to see the two staring at him blankly. Jacks eyebrow lifted up slightly before he backed up a bit, "You know, I think I left something in the kitchen. I'll be back later." He turned on his heel and headed back into the kitchen. Rose turned back to the Doctor, and obviously wasn't going to let Jacks interruption change the subject.

"I'm not putting my burdens on to you," he said finally, "and that's final." Rose let out a stream of angry air and tossed her hands up in frustration.

"You are so thick headed!" she said, her sorrow turning to anger in a flash, "You're always tryin' to fix everyone, but you never once try to fix yourself! I'm tryin' to help you! You're impossible!"

She continued insulting him, spitting out harsh remarks, but the Doctor really wasn't focusing on that. He could only pay attention to the passion that she seemed to exude from every fiber of her being. It was as if the world around him had been put on mute. He felt a faint tightening in his stomach as his blood rushed down, and he realized that her passion and anger turned him on. The tugging sensation grew, and he quickly realized that he was being drawn to her.

He made a split second decision.

Rose's eyes widened the moment his hands grabbed her waist and he pulled her flush against his chest. She opened her mouth to protest, but her mind was wiped completely blank when he pressed his lips against hers. They were motionless for a heartbeat with their lips pressed tightly together. Then Rose relaxed against him and wrapped her arms around his neck to clutch helplessly at the collar of his jacket. Her legs turned to jelly and he was the only thing supporting her. The Doctor groaned as he felt the rise and fall of her breasts against his chest. He tightened his arms around her waist to keep her anchored to him as their mouths moved in sync, sending shivers down her spine.

She wasn't thinking straight, she could only focus on the texture of his lips, how her breasts were pressed tightly against his muscular chest, his fingers as they toyed with the hem of her shirt, the way his breath mingled deliciously with hers. A shiver moved down her spine as the Doctor ran his tongue along her lips, moaned as their tongues clashed together in a violent fury, each trying to dominate the other to no avail. Then the Doctor pulled away, his breathing slightly haggard compared to normal, but calm in comparison to the puffs of air that left Rose.

"We shouldn't do this," The Doctor said calmly. Rose tilted her head and let her tongue dart out to trace over her bottom lip.

"Why not?" she asked as she traced circles on the back of his neck with her thumbs, "I think you were enjoyin' it."

"I was," he agreed, "but this is a bad idea. You're my companion,"

"If you think it'll make things weird between us then you're delusional," Rose cut him off, "Just because we snog doesn't mean that I'm suddenly goin' to become one of those needy girls always throwin' a fit the moment you stop payin' attention to them. Everythin' will stay the same." She leaned forward slightly, their lips barely bushing each other but it was enough to send a chill down their spines.

"If we do this, I won't be able to stop," the Doctor growled softly, his eyes burning into hers. Rose licked her lips and the Doctor hugged her closer, his fingernails digging harshly in to her skin. The sharp stab of pain sent a shiver of delight down her spine and made her briefly wonder when she'd started to like it rough.

"Maybe I don't want it to stop," she whispered, her voice deep with lust and flowing like molasses off of her tongue. The Doctor wasted no time in crushing their lips together, nipping at her lips and causing her to moan in satisfaction. His hands unzipped her jacket and slipped under her thin white vest. She gasped softly as his calloused fingers brushed along the sensitive skin stomach, leaving trails of electricity in their wake. He roughly cupped her breast over her bra. She whimpered and pressed closer to him, egging him on. He roughly pushed away the fabric of her bra and massaged her soft flesh, twisting and tweaking her taut nipples.

He moved his mouth savagely trailed down her neck as she caught her breath. His lips wandered to her pulse point where he began to kiss and suck at her skin, nipping violently and leaving small red bruises. She gasped loudly and arched in to him before deciding that she wanted – needed – more. She slowly ran her soft feminine hands down his sculpted back and to his bum before running them back up his chest, smiling as his muscles quivered under her touch.

"You want this as much as I do," she murmured, sucking in a shallow breath and letting out a low moan as he bit harshly on her shoulder and dug his fingers roughly into her overly-sensitive breasts.

"I _need_ this," the Doctor corrected before he began leading them backwards towards the captains chair, moving his hands to her deliciously curved bottom, "I've never needed anything more then I need you, right here, right now." He hefted her up onto the chair, dragging his nails around her waist and down her thighs. His lips met hers again in a blaze of passion, and he wasted no time in completely devouring her, tasting her, claiming her. His tongue brushed the roof of her mouth, making her gasp and pull his head closer. For a heartbeat of a second, she wished he had more hair so she could twist her fingers into it and pull harshly.

The moment his unceremonious hands yanked her thighs apart to make room for his wide build, all thoughts of his hair went out the window. She felt his erection pressed firmly against her core, felt his breath caress her face in a deceptively tender manner. He was rippling with raw power, practically exuding it from every single pore.

It turned her on more then she could have ever imagined.

They were still long enough in the Doctors mind, so he began to lavish her tender skin with violent, needy kisses. As his lips trailed to her beautiful, absolutely _sinful _chest he pushed her signature pink jacket off her arms and tossed it behind them. He suddenly kneeled in front of her and began trailing his talented tongue along the hem of her skirt, pushing her shirt up far enough to drive her crazy. He gripped her hips tightly in his large hands and jerked her closer to him.

"Doctor," Rose gasped, "I want you to touch me. Please."

"Good things come to those who wait," he murmured, his lips twitching up in humor before he focused on driving her crazy. He ran a thumb over her nipple, the texture of the rough fabric making her head spin.

"Haven't I told you I hate waiting?" she murmured after she managed to kick her brain into action long enough to form a suitable retort. He chuckled, his breath tickling her skin.

"Might've," he murmured. He straightened and wasted no time in yanking her shirt over her head. He ignored her lopsided bra, and instead let his lips attach themselves to her sinful flesh, taking her nipple and encircling it with his tongue. She breathed in sharply before whimpering, digging her fingers into his scalp and yanking him closer. His teethe nipped and tugged gently, making her head completely blank. Nonsensical words flew from her mouth and the Doctor chuckled before pulling away.

"Why'd you stop?" she murmured, her eyes hooded and her mouth only partially functioning. He smirked in triumph before flipping up her skirt and greedily taking in the sight of her soaked knickers.

"Oh, you know," he murmured, eyes gleaming with lust as his hand slowly trailed up and down her thigh, "the BBD." Rose glanced down at him in confusion, her eyebrow quirking slightly in amusement.

"Excuse me?" she asked. He grinned.

"The bigger better deal," and with that said, he pressed his thumb tightly against her clit, making her gasp in surprise. His fingers pressed into her as far as her panties would allow, making her moan softly. He pulled her knickers aside and groaned as her arousal assaulted his nose. He felt his groin tighten and his jeans rubbed uncomfortably against his erection. She watched as he stood and unzipped his trousers, letting them and his pants fall down around his ankles and free his erection. She sucked in a deep breath and watched as he slowly ran his hand along his length, letting her imagination fly away as she thought of his throbbing length pounding into her with wild abandon, sending her spiraling into her orgasm.

She was jolted back to reality when he pressed two of his fingers inside of her, flexing them and completely erasing every word from her vocabulary other then '_oh my god'_. He grinned and twisted his fingers, watching her expression and listening to every single moan, mewl, and whimper that left her red, swollen lips.

"Doctor," she whispered, gasping as his thumb pressed against her clit, "Oh my god, don't – uhm – don't stop."

As his fingers flexed and pressed inside of her his free hand stroked along his erection, he flattening his hand against his tip and dragging his hand down to his balls. Seeing her get so much pleasure from his ministrations drove him crazy with need. Finally, he pulled his fingers free and tugged down her knickers. Her eyes drifted open and met his as he positioned himself between her legs, his eyes smoky blue and dark with desire. He ran the tip of his erection along her folds, sending chills down her spine and to her toes.

"Ready?" he asked huskily, and she nodded.

"Please," she murmured, "I need you. So badly."

He pressed his lips to hers again before he thrust fully into her. She gasped as he filled her, unused to the feeling, and he didn't wait long before pulling out and pushing into her again. The small twinge of pain combined with pleasure made her mind spin with want and need, and with a loud cry she came. She arched into his chest, her full lips parted as she inhaled, and her fingers dug into his broad shoulders.

"Doctor!" she cried, shifting her hips. He hesitated briefly, before slamming back into her. She eyes flew open and she almost screamed as aftershocks of pleasure turned into waves of intense bliss, "Oh god, don't stop!" He chuckled, sending more waves of pleasure through her, and didn't falter in his thrusts. His lips attached to hers and she was barely able to keep up with his intense pace, her mind still reeling and trying to piece together coherent thoughts. Her hands dropped to his bum and pressed him closer to her, her nails digging into his skin and sending a shiver through his body.

"Faster," she panted, grinding her hips against his and moving in time with his thrusts, "harder."

He complied without hesitation, pounding into her delicious body while his teeth tugged on her sensitive lips. The coil in his body was tightening, his balls drawing in close to his body as he grew closer and closer to his edge.

"Rose," he grunted, "I'm close."

She hummed in acknowledgement and ran her fingers between their bodies to rub furiously at her clit, aching to reach her high one more time before it was all over. His fingers dug into her hips, leaving small pink crescents in her skin, and his lips continued to ravish hers.

When he came inside of her, his juices sliding down her thigh and settling on the chair, she finally reached her second climax. She came with a throaty cry of intense pleasure, and his thrusts finally stilled. Her body melted against the chair as his body collapsed against hers.

"That was fantastic," he murmured, pulling away to grin at her. She returned the gesture with droopy, sleepy eyes. He pressed his forehead against the leather of the seat and sighed, completely sated.

"I leave you two alone for ten minutes!"

Jacks voice broke them from their high, and Rose felt heat explode across her face. She unconsciously looked over at him and blushed even harder as she saw his smirking face. The Doctor just groaned, "Can you leave so we can at least get somewhat decent?" the Doctor asked, turning his head to glare at him. Jack kept grinning and shrugged.

"Doesn't matter – I've been standing here since you two started."

-

**B.E. Nomads**


End file.
